Demon, and a Half Ghost
by YoDog41
Summary: ::.After Danny is transformed into a half-ghost, half-demon hybrid, he has to have Ciel train him.:: [Sequel to: "Demons and Ghosts". If you haven't read that story, this one won't make any sense to you!] [Rated 'T' for language, graphic scenes, etc.]
1. Summary

**Hello everyone! This is the sequel to the story, "Demons and Ghosts". I had many reviews on said story, and many of you asked for a sequel, so here it is! ^-^ I would especially like to thank, Paxloria! Thank you so much for helping me with ideas! Without you, this sequel would not be the same! :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji) or Danny Phantom!**

**Enjoy!**

…

A cool breeze swept by a young boy's face, blowing his hair out of his eyes . He was approximately the age of fourteen, going to be fifteen very soon. The boy was quite handsome, and had tried his luck at love, which ended terribly. He had medium-length, choppy, raven black hair, the most beautiful blue eyes anyone had ever seen, and a pale skin-tone. His name was Danny Fenton. He sat atop a bridge, staring into a stream below. Some things had recently happened, that were quite unimaginable .

First, Danny met this boy, Ciel Phantomhive. He was a mysterious boy, who mostly kept to himself. But during his first day at school, he sat by Danny. And after a while of talking to him, Danny knew something was strange about this boy. Ciel seemed to be everywhere he was, and it gave Danny an un-settling feeling. He soon found out why Ciel was so strange, and terrifying. It turned out that Ciel was a demon.

Ciel and Danny had formed a contract together, one that Danny was against. The contract stated, that Ciel would protect Danny, and his secret with all costs, in return, Ciel would get Danny's soul. After finding out that Ciel could not consume Danny's soul, Sebastian, Ciel's butler, found a spell to break the contract. But before the spell could be cast, something terrible happened. Danny got kidnapped by a childhood 'friend' of Ciel's. His name was Alois. Alois was a scary, temper-displaced boy that almost killed Danny. That is, until Ciel had found him. Danny was about to die. He had lost so much blood. When Ciel did the unthinkable. Instead of eating Danny's soul, Ciel transformed him into a demon.

Danny, when he returned home, found out that his contract mark, that he and Ciel shared, was no longer there. That meant, his contract was broken. That's why Danny was sitting on the bridge. He was thinking about all that had recently happened. Why did Ciel save him? Ciel had made it pretty clear that all he wanted from Danny was his soul, or was it?

…

**~This is basically a summary from the last story. So, I'm sorry this chapter is so short! I wanted to get this up ASAP! I will try and update whenever I can! So, please review, and favorite! Until next time!~**

**~YoDog41**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Most Powerful Demon**

A month. That was all it took for Danny to gain control of his demonic powers. You may be wandering why it was such a short amount of time. The reason was, that, since Danny had mastered his ghost powers already, demon powers were like a second nature to him. The demon powers were just like ghost powers, except more advanced. Although he didn't show it, Ciel was very proud of him. Danny still went to training every day, although it was pretty much pointless. And even though Danny's contract was over, he still had to wear his contacts, two this time, because he needed to hide his crimson eyes.

Danny was sitting in another one of his melodramatic classes, watching as his teacher lectured the class on and on about Romeo and Juliet. He tapped his fingers on the desktop, waiting for this boring class to finish. It seemed like every time he was in here, that was the story Lancer would talk about. Why couldn't he read something like, Hamlet.

Halfway through class, Danny noticed that Ciel wasn't present. It was sort of strange, since demons can't get sick. So maybe, Ciel was off training, or something.

Ciel and Danny still had remained the best of friends. If anything, Ciel liked Danny more now that he was a demon. Danny learned, through his ghost fighting, that he could eat not just human souls, but he could also eat spirits, which came in handy. Danny didn't find the need to eat any human souls, ghost ones were satisfying as it was. A bell brought Danny out of his thoughts, and he raced to his next class.

…

Danny was sitting at his desk, trying to complete tomorrows Algebra homework. He was stuck on a problem, so he decided to get on his laptop. He clicked on the Yahoo browser, and looked at his email. He noticed he had a new email from Ciel. He clicked on it, and it read:

"_Dear Daniel,_

_As you can probably see, training was cancelled today. But will begin again tomorrow. I am sending this email on regards of your demon abilities. I was in hell today, and found out that since you are part ghost, and demon, you have power like no others. So, they have dubbed you, 'The Most Powerful Demon' in existence. The head council members have also put a bounty on your head, so demons will be coming after you. Please be careful._

_The Earl of Phantomhive,_

_~Ciel Phantomhive."_

Danny stared longingly at the message. Most powerful demon in existence? How is this possible. Danny did not get Ciel's phone number, otherwise he would have called him, and asked Ciel what the hell was going on. This had to be a mistake. Danny didn't really care about the whole, 'Most Powerful Demon in existence', thing. Only just the 'demons will be coming after you', part. Danny closed his laptop, and plopped on his bed. He had a lot to think about.

…

**~Hey guys! Like this chapter? Or was it crap? Anyways, I got a new phone! Hopefully that stupid demon doesn't take this one to. '-.- Please review, and add to your favorites! And thank you again to Paxloria! Until next time! ^-^~**

**~YoDog41**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Training and a Fruitloop**

A sword flew past Danny's face, and chopped off some of his raven locks. If it weren't for his dodge, Danny surly would have been cut by it. Ciel and Danny were training as usual, but today was different. Since Danny was the most powerful demon, he would have to step up his game, since a lot of demons were out for his head. Now he had demons, and ghosts to fight off. But right now, all he was worried about was beating Ciel.

The sword crashed into a rock, and became lodged in it. Danny used his demon speed, and dashed towards the rock. He grabbed the sword, and using his demonic speed, pinned Ceil. Danny held the sword above his head, as if he were going to stab him through the neck. Ciel grinned. "Very good." Danny then got off of Ciel, and threw the sword into the weaponry pile. "Now, I would like to see how you do against Sebastian." Danny's face paled. Fight Sebastian? He was at least ten times more powerful than Ciel, and had never lost a fight before.

"A-are you s-sure?" asked Danny concerned.

"Yes. I have seen you improve over this month, and you are far more powerful than him. Trust me, he won't hurt you."

"A-alright…" Danny said, unsure.

"Sebastian!" called Ciel. Danny was still having second thoughts about this. He had seen Sebastian fight, and he played unfairly. Sebastian walked out not a moment later. "Yes milord?"

"I think Danny is ready to fight you."

"Are you sure?" asked Sebastian.

"Are you questioning my orders?" Ciel glared at him.

"No. Forgive me, milord." and with that, Sebastian bowed.

"And for this fight, to make it fair, only Danny can use a weapon."

Sebastian took his place on the opposite side of the playing field. Danny walked over to the pile, and picked up a large bladed sword. Ciel walked off of the arena, and sat in one of the seats. Danny gulped. He was not ready for this battle. Holding the sword with two hands, he got into stance. Sebastian merely sighed. This was not going to be a fair fight.

"On my count." begun Ciel. "Ready. Set. Go."

Sebastian lunged at Danny, who had barely dodged. Danny regained his balance, and took a swung at Sebastian, who effortlessly dodged. Danny figured the sword was slowing him down, so he threw it back into the pile. Sebastian looked at him wide-eyed. Now was the perfect time to swing at him. Danny lashed at Sebastian, and cut him across the stomach with his claws.

Sebastian was shocked that Danny had actually injured him. Ciel clapped his hands. "Okay. That's enough, Danny wins. Sebastian, go clean up."

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, milord." Then he walked away.

"I-I won?"

"Yes. I am not surprised in the least." Ciel looked at his watch. "It's four-thirty."

"Alright." Thanks to his mothers stupid curfew, Danny had to go home at four-thirty everyday. "Bye." With that, Danny transformed, and flew into the sky.

…

Danny was out scoping for ghostly predators that may be infesting the city. As of now, there had been none all night. Danny needed to get his mind off of all demons, and demonic activity. Right now, he was only worried about ghosts. Just when Danny was about to give up his search, his ghost sense went off. He looked around, and now he could pin-point the exact locations of the ghosts, thanks to his demon abilities.

There, on top of an apartment complex, was his arch nemesis, Vlad. Danny was no longer afraid of him, or worried about beating him. After all Vlad was just a half-ghost, with no demon abilities, like Danny. Danny waited for Vlad to make his move, but he just stood there like a crazy animal. Danny was tired of waiting for Vlad to do something, and hit him with an ecto-blast. It caught Vlad off-guard, since it moved so fast.

Vlad flew back, and knocked over a billboard. Danny flew up to him. "What do you want Plasmius? You know, if you were any smart, you would stay away from me."

"Please Daniel. You are no match for me."

"Not anymore, old man." Danny said, his eyes becoming crimson.

…

**~Hey guys! Not sure if Vlad will die or not. Got any ideas? Please review, add favorite! Until next time!~**

**~YoDog41**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: Scarring the Pants off of the Fruitloop and the First Demon Battle**

Danny's eyes grew a dark crimson, and he could tell his demon-eyes were showing. Danny figured that instead of killing Vlad, right then and there, he could have a little fun and scare him. Vlad did look pretty scarred, but not scarred enough to fly away.

"Daniel?! What are you talking about?!"

Danny chuckled. "Oh, you haven't heard? What a shame. I guess I will just have to tell you myself." Danny paused. "Recently, I met this boy. And turns out he's a demon, and he eventually turned me into one, and I found out that I can eat spirits of people much like yourself. And now I am more powerful than you. So, I would suggest leaving."

"WHAT?! How do I not know your lying?!"

Danny gave an evil smirk. "Would you like me to prove it?"

Vlad didn't know what to do, so he became invisible, and tried to get away from him. "That's right! Run away, fruitloop!" Vlad flew faster than he ever had before away from Danny, who was laughing his ass off. Score 1 for Danny. 0 for Vlad! Maybe demon powers weren't so bad.

…

Danny was typing on the computer. He had a four page essay due tomorrow. Damn procrastination. He would like to personally thank his father for giving him that trait. Danny desperately tried to remember all he could about the Civil War, but was slowly losing memory on the content. Why had he been so stupid, and not copied down the notes. Danny's laziness must be a key factor in that one.

Danny suddenly got a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. One much like the feeling he got when Alois abducted him. He decided to trust it this time. He stood up, and transformed. Danny knew that he sure as hell was not going to get kidnapped again. He frantically looked around the room for the demon, or whatever it could be. Danny soon found a tall man, with glasses, and an outfit much like Sebastian's. Danny peered into his yellowish-orange eyes, and realized this was a demon.

"Who are you?" demanded Danny.

"I am Claude Faustus. I presume you are Danny Fenton?"

"Yah. What do you want?"

Without an answer, Claude lashed at Danny, who evaded him easily. Danny used his flight mixed with demon speed, and cut Claude with his claws. Claude's eyes were no longer yellowish-orange, but a deep red. Blood poured out of the gash, and anyone could tell that Claude was not a happy camper. Claude grabbed a knife from his back pocket.

"Oh no! What are you going to do? Stab me? In case you haven't noticed, I'm a demon."

"Yes, I know very well. But this knife's tip is covered with poison, one lethal to demons. One prick with it, and you will die shortly after."

Danny just yawned. "Can we got this over with? I have a history report to do."

While Danny was off guard, Claude pinned him on the ground, and was about to stab him, when the window broke open. Claude looked up, and Danny found this the perfect time to get Claude off of him. He kicked his legs as hard as he could and sent Claude into the opposite wall. Danny stood up, and saw Ciel and Sebastian standing there. Boy, was Danny happy to see them.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. My Daniel, it looks as if your cockiness got the better of you."

Claude looked at Ciel wide-eyed. "Ciel Phantomhive? But aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Wow Claude. You sure have gotten stupider. Has the little brat, Alois gotten to you?"

"Wait, he knows Alois?" asked Danny.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. Claude was Alois's butler." Ciel focused his attention on Claude. "I would suggest leaving. You are no match for the three of us."

Claude glared at Ciel before laving through the window. "I will be back!" yelled Claude from a distance. Danny walked up to Ciel. "Thanks, I owe you one."

"Don't mention it. I guess I will see you tomorrow." With that, Ciel and Sebastian left. Now, Danny had a report to work on, _and_ a window to fix.

…

**~Hey guys! Ha-ha! Take that you emotionless statue! If it wasn't obvious enough, I hate Claude's guts! He has no emotion, and he is downright retarded! :c Please review and favorite! Until next time!~**

**~YoDog41**


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Grades, and a Long Summer**

**Danny's POV:**

I held in my hand my grades for the last semester. It was like fate was placed directly in my hands. I really didn't want to look at them, just because I knew for a fact they were bad. And my parents. I couldn't possibly show them. _"Hold on Danny. You haven't even looked at them." _I thought. I slid out the paper, and un-folded it. I almost dropped the letter in shock. There were all A's on it. But how could that be? I had failed almost every class this semester.

"You're welcome." Ciel smirked at me.

I jumped back. I was so focused on how I got those A's, I didn't see Ciel sneak up behind me. Wait! Did he just say, _"You're welcome"_? "What?"

"Yah. I changed, well, Sebastian changed them for you. Just think of it as a, present for training so well."

"Ciel! That's illegal!" I said in a loud whisper.

"I know." Ciel handed me a letter. "Read this after you are done showing your report card to your parents." He then walked off.

I couldn't believe he had done that! Why would he have? Maybe it would be explained in the letter Ciel gave me.

…

I left school that day, happy as ever. I was passing all my classes. Granted, they may not be fair grades, but they were A's and that's all I cared about. _"Why am I thinking like this?" _I questioned myself. The town's hero would never think something like that. I shrugged it off, and went to my house to show off my amazing grades.

I opened my front door, and found my parents watching some paranormal show. I walked directly in front of the T.V to get their attention.

"Danny!" exclaimed my mother.

"We were trying to see who gives a shit about Bigfoot!" yelled my dad.

"You won't care once you see this!" I shoved the paper in my parents face. They became all excited, and smiled at me.

"Danny! This is great! I can't believe you got all A's!" yelled my mom happily.

"Yah, either can I." I said quietly. "I will be in my room." I said running up the steps. I closed my door behind me, and grabbed the letter from my back pocket. I opened it, and it read,

"_Dear Daniel,_

_You may be wandering why I changed your grades, and the answer is; I would like you to come to my mansion all this summer, and train. I knew for a fact that your parents wouldn't let you go with your plummeting grades. Also, in case a demon comes, it will be easier to fight it here, then fight it with your parents around._

_P.S: Make sure you pack enough clothes._

_The Earl of Phantomhive,_

_~Ciel Phantomhive"_

So, that's why he changed my grades. It was to get me to train with him all summer long. Summer vacation was just a week away. I didn't have any plans, well, not anymore. Since Tucker, Sam and I weren't my friends anymore. This actually didn't sound like a bad idea. I needed to go ask my parents, who would probably say yes. I mean, just look at my grades!

I walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen where my parents were. Wow. They made such a far journey from the couch to the kitchen. They should be given an award. Anyways, I approached them. I left the letter in my room, just because if the content in it. I didn't want them to become suspicious.

"Hey mom, dad. Listen, do you remember that Ciel Phantomhive boy?"

"Well of coarse, you are over there like all this time!" said my dad.

"Well, he invited me to stay at his house all summer. Could I go?"

"Um, Danny, that's a long time…" said my mom.

"Yah, but I will have nothing else to do all summer."

"Your father and I will have to think about it."

"Alright." I then walked up to my room. This was going to be a long summer.

...

**~Hey guys! Sorry my chapters are so short! My stupid procrastination powers activate when I want to write FF! -.- I also may not update for the weekend, just because I am going camping in this freezing weather! I mean seriously. What are my parents thinking?! O.o And then next weekend, I am going to my friends house to go to haunted houses! Gonna rock! ^-^Anyways, please review, and add to your favorites! Until next time!~**

**~YoDog41**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

I had been at Ciel's for about a month now. Thankfully, there hadn't been to many ghost attacks, because my hands were full with demon ones. I hardly went a day without one. Surprisingly, that Claude dude never came back. He must have realized that he was no match, or he was planning something big. Why was I so stupid and let him go?

Training was put on hold for now, since Ciel had to go to hell. So, here I was, sitting outside, enjoying nature. I hardly ever got free time like this, so might as well enjoy it while it lasted. Ciel's garden was beautiful, and seemed flawless. The colors of the flowers complemented one another beautifully. It was quite obvious that it was Sebastian's work.

I was so relaxed, my mind started thinking about random things. One question popped in my head. One that I had forgotten, but desperately wanted an answer to. Why had Ciel saved me that one time I almost died? Because if he didn't, I would have died, and he could have gotten rid of the contract. But instead he saved me, and even weirder, turned me into a demon. I figured after he had turned me into one, he would abandon me, and let me figure out my powers on my own. But instead, he had offered to train me. He even changed my grades for me. Now I couldn't wait for him to get back.

…

I noticed Ciel's coach pull up. I walked over to it, and maybe I could get some answers. He stepped out, holding a piece of paper.

"We need to talk." we said in unison.

"Alright. You first." I said to him.

Ciel gave me the document he was holding. I glanced over it, and it said something about a meeting that will be mandatory for all demons to attend. I looked at him confused. "What's wrong with this?"

"It says all demons have to go, but you can't since you are wanted in hell."

"So, I just won't go." I said, crossing my arms.

"But if you are caught, they will kill you."

"But, like you said, I can't go, since I am wanted."

"Oh my, what a dilemma." Sebastian butted in.

"You said you needed to talk to me? Well? Spit it out." said Ciel.

"Yah. But can we do it in private? I really don't want your butler breathing down my neck." Sebastian was literally standing right behind me. And it was giving me the creeps.

"Alright. Sebastian, go make dinner or something."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian bowed, and left me a Ciel alone.

"What do you want to ask me?"

"Um, remember when you saved me."

"Yah." Ciel raised his eyebrow.

"Well, why did you? I mean, you could have just let me die, and broken the contract when I was dead. So what gives?"

"You should be thanking me, not asking me ridiculous questions!"

"I already did! So am I going to have to get it out of you, or?"

"There is nothing to tell. I saved you. End of story." With that, Ciel stormed off. Wow, was he short tempered. I just asked why he saved me. Was the reason he didn't tell because he thought it was embarrassing? Now I really wanted to find out.

…

Ciel hadn't talked to me all day, and I think he is really pissed off at me. We had that fight yesterday, and he is still throwing a fit? Whatever. I had better things to think about. Such as, how I was going to get in to that demon meeting. I couldn't go to it without a disguise, but if it was to good, and they did not recognize me, they would defiantly kill me. I was thinking about asking Ciel for advice, but he was still pissed off at me.

I got to thinking, and wondered who I knew that was that smart. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Jazz. Jazz was my sister, and a smart one at that. She had a 4.0 GPA, and got that highest score on the CAT test than anyone before. I reached into my pocket, and called her. As it rung, I realized that I hadn't told her that I was half demon now, and explaining this would probably freak her out. I was about to hang up, when she answered.

"Hello?" Jazz asked over the phone.

…

**~Hey guys! Sorry I didn't post this chapter sooner. First, this weekend I went camping. How was it? Oh, I just froze my ass off, that's all. Stupid weather! :c Second, I didn't post yesterday because I was busy with homework, and putting things on deviantArt. Yah, pretty stupid reasons, but whatever! I am not sure on how Danny will get into that meeting yet. Any ideas? I'm stumped. :/ Anyways, please review, and favorite! Until next time!~**

**~YoDog41**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Brainstorming a Plan**

I talked to Jazz last night. She only freaked out about my demon powers. I was actually surprised she didn't rush to Ciel's house and talk to me in person. But, after your brother get's ghost powers, demon abilities are pretty much nothing. She told me that she would study up on demons when she wasn't doing college work. I was glad she cared so much about me to put away her free time like that.

I was now sitting in Ciel's library, trying to come up with a plan. Nothing was coming to mind, and I was about to break down, and go talk to Ciel. In all reality, I did need to talk to him, and say sorry. If I hadn't been so nosy, we may not be in a fight. What really scarred me was that Ciel canceled training, and he didn't even go anywhere. He was still in the goddamn house. I needed to fix this.

I kind of felt bad about starting this whole fight, so I decided I needed to apologize to Ciel. I didn't even care about why he saved me anymore. I mean, I still did want to know, but he was like my only friend, and I did not want to piss him off this early. I couldn't find Ciel anywhere. Not in any of the rooms. I know he was still in the manor, because Sebastian would always come and tell me when they would leave.

I herd some noise coming from Ciel's study. The one room I neglected to check. Ciel and Sebastian were discussing something.

"Sebastian, how are we going to get _him_ into the meeting?"

"You still want to bring him, milord?"

"Well, yes. Since I am the one who gave him his demon abilities, he is my responsibility."

"Very well, then. I will come up with a plan, in the mean time, you finish your documents."

The voices stopped, and I was about to run away from the door, but it opened to soon, and I fell into the room. Ciel shot up out of his seat, and looked rather pissed.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?!"

"Well…" I said, standing up. "I came her to apologized, when I heard you talking about me."

Ciel took a deep breath. "Sebastian, go come up with a plan, and shut the doors behind you."

"Yes, milord."

Sebastian walked out, and I went to go take a seat. Ciel sat in the one behind his desk, and I sat in the guest one that was in front.

"So, you came to apologize?" asked Ciel.

"Yah. But since you were talking about me, I don't think I will anymore."

"Listen, Sebastian and I weren't talking about you like that."

"Whatever. So, we friends?"

"Sure. Now, Sebastian is out finding out how we are going to get you in, but for now, we need to train."

I sighed. "Alright."

…

Training was peaceful. For some reason, it relaxes me. Maybe it's because I get all my anger out with it. Sebastian hadn't thought of any plans. He thought up some, but everyone had a flaw to it. First, he thought we could just disguise me, but they check off all the demon's names that show up, so they can see who to kill and who to not. Second, he thought he could just protect me, but even for him that would be hard to defeat all those demons. At the end of it all, we were stumped.

I was sitting in Ciel's guest bedroom, checking things on the computer before I went to sleep. I had brought my laptop, and I was glad I did, since I would be really bored without it. There hadn't been much news about ghost attacks. I would know, since I have a website that checks that kind of stuff. I still wasn't into the paranormal crap as much as my parents, and if I could, I would ignore it all. But that wouldn't work since I had ghost powers.

I hadn't herd from Vlad since that incident that happened over two months ago. He was probably still scarred. Ha-ha, stupid fruitloop. I couldn't think of anything else to do on my laptop, so I shut it of, and set in on the desk in the room. I then went to bed, maybe then I could think of a plan.

…

**~Hey guys! Yes, I have a plan on how Danny will get in. I brainstormed ideas with Paxloria! Again… -.- I'm not kidding, this should be their story! XD Sorry if my weirdness rubbed off on you guys! I am probably like one of the weirdest girls you will ever meet! XD Anyways, please review and add to your favorites! Until next time!~**

**~YoDog41**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The Meeting**

Phew! I lost them somehow. Getting into that meeting was pretty easy, but leaving was very difficult. I had finally gotten away from all those demons out for my head. Somehow, I managed to lose everyone of them. I guess some demons were stupider than others. Getting into the meeting was easy, only because no one, except Ciel and Sebastian of course, knew what I looked like. But halfway through, Claude told everyone who I was, and after the meeting, they went psycho on me. Somewhere between the mists of getting away from all the demons, I had lost Ciel. So, now I was at his mansion, waiting for him to get back.

At the meeting, the head demons mostly talk about demon rules, and regulations. About like contracts, and if you break them, you will be persecuted. Claude, a demon who had betrayed a contract, somehow got away with it, but was no longer allowed to make contracts with anyone. Towards the end, they started to talk about me, and how if anyone could capture me, they would become part of the council. I was surprised that no one had attacked me, and I guess it was due to the fact that it was mandatory for all demons to act civil in the meeting. But once the meeting was let out, I booked it back home to Ciels'.

…

I took a deep breath, and plopped on 'my' bed. This day was very exhausting. I mean, why wouldn't it. A chill ran down my spine, and I got the weird feeling that I was being watched. I sprang up, and looked around the room. Just then, a window shattered. I shielded my face from the on-coming glass. Once I felt it safe enough to look, I did. It was Claude, and two other demons which I had never seen before. I narrowed my eyebrows. "Claude…" I said through clenched teeth.

"Yes, it's me child…"

"Who are these two people? Idiot 1 and idiot 2?" I said pointing at them.

Claude snapped his figures, and both of them grabbed my arms before I could escape. I struggled to get out of their grips. "LET ME GO!" Then Claude, being the pedophile he is, grabbed my chin, and made me look eye-level with him.

"You might want to be quiet, or I will personally make you life a living hell."

"_No pun intended." _I thought to myself. "What do you want?"

"Well, what everyone wants. Fame, fortune, power. And if I give you to the council, that will happen."

"What about your snippy little assistances here?"

"They are bound to be my servants forever."

"Makes since. Because why would anyone want to work for you?"

Claude slapped me. I glared at him. I wasn't scared of Claude what-so-ever. He was a bigger fruitloop than Vlad. I had been trying to go intangible all this time, but their grips were too strong. I was really hoping that Ciel and Sebastian would get back soon.

"You know, if you don't leave, Ciel and Sebastian are going to kick your ass."

"I highly doubt that. I have them, preoccupied at the moment…" Claude looked at his henchmen. "Take him back to the lair. We will keep him there for awhile."

I began to struggle even more. I figured my mouth was going to get me into trouble someday, and maybe that would be now. More torture? Let's hope not. I began to struggle even more, and soon was panicking. Ciel no longer knew when I was in trouble, since he broke our contract. This was bad, really bad. Claude was a lot more stronger that Alois, and could probably make me broken beyond repair. This was just not my day.

…

**~Hey guys! Sorry it's such a short chapter, I got caught up in things! In case you were wandering, the haunted houses weren't scary. The only thing that got me, was the chainsaw. I ran for my life, I didn't grab any shoes or nothin' Jesus! Ha-ha! Bronchitis lady! XD But, I bolted threw my friend, and my friends dad, and all the other people that were ahead of them. I think I may have killed someone… O.O Anyways, most of these ideas came from the brilliant mind of Paxloria! Thanks again! Please review and add to your favorites! Until next time!~**

**~YoDog41**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

I had been sitting in a cage for about an hour. And yes, I had been trying to get out. The only reason I was sitting here now, was to formulate a plan, and also because the pedophilic spider demon was starring into my soul, literally. How was I going to get out of this cage? Or how was I even going to contact Ciel and Sebastian? Now I need another plan? It was hard enough to come up with the last one, let alone this one. I wanted to go to sleep, but I was afraid he would tear me apart, limb from limb. I wasn't sure weather to be scarred or creeped out.

Minutes turned into hours, and soon I had officially been in the cage for several hours. The scariest part was that Claude wasn't even sitting down, just standing there, staring at me. I felt violated by him. No, I don't think you understand! He had been standing there, for SEVEN hours! Not to mention the fact that he didn't blink or move. Scariest shit ever! Before I was officially scared for life, I needed to ask him some things.

"So why are you being an asshole and keeping me here. You know you could just send me to them now and gain all your power sooner than standing here like a creepy bastard."

"Yes, I could very well do that. But I have to wait for the right time and moment in order for me to cash in my 'gift'."

"But why? And don't treat me like a fucking object!" I snapped.

"Because, there are to many people still at the hell hall, and I can't get in there without being seen by some random demon. I am simply waiting for only the council to be there."

"Pussy…" I muttered under my breath.

"What?"

"Nothing." I said, trying to cover up my completely true statement. Now it was time to wait.

…

I was being drug into the hell hall, as they call it. All right. Who is seriously the retard that came up with that name? Whatever. (Surely not me! O.o) Both of Claude's servants were pulling me into the hall by holding my arms. I was scarred. I didn't know what these people would do to me. Hopefully they weren't creepy pedophiles, like some people! *cough* Claude *cough*. If I could, I would tear him apart, limb from limb, and shove him down a garbage disposal. But hey, that's just my opinion.

I needed to get away from these man-servants. I knew I wasn't strong enough, but maybe I could out smart them. But before I could think of a plan, there was a large crash. So much for my brilliant escape plan that had not been formulated yet. The smoke cleared, and it revealed Ciel and Sebastian. Ha-ha! Take that, Claude!

I chuckled. "Well, Claude. It looks as if your 'brilliant' plan had failed."

"So, you want to give me back my friend, or would you rather have Sebastian kick your ass?" said Ciel.

I was really hoping for the second option. Claude looked pissed of, and I think it was due to the fact that Sebastian was smiling. It was so easy to piss him off. Ciel and Sebastian got into fighting stances, as well as Claude. This was going to be an epic fight!

…

**~And it stops there! Ha-ha! I love to mess with you guys! Sorry about that though. Didn't have enough time to write anymore. Also, sorry about all the cussing. Was in sort of a bad mood. :/ Anyways, did you guys see that free-fall thing on TV? I did! We watched it in class and made it hilarious. First, the people viewing the free-fall back home were starring intently at it, and one of the kids that sat near me, turned around and said, "They're probably thinking ermagerd!" I lol'd. Then that one kid and another were talking about how he should be holding a 'YOLO' sign while falling! That made my day! XD Please review and add to your favorites! Until next time!~**

**~YoDog41**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Fighting and Betraying**

Sebastian smirked, and pulled butter knifes out from his pocket. He threw them at the demons that were restraining my arms. I quickly ran to Ciel and Sebastian's side, to aid them in this fight. The two twin demons quickly recovered, and pulled the knifes out of themselves.

"I am no longer outmatched. This may prove to be a more fair fight." said Claude, taking out his own knifes. He threw them at all three of us, and we evaded them swiftly. I charged up an ecto-blast and shot it their way. The other trio of demons was knocked into the wall that was in the back of them. Ciel looked at me with a quizzical expression.

"What was that?" asked Ciel.

"I will explain later!" I yelled. They got up, and sped towards us. One of the twin demons was about to hit me right in the face, but I became invisible, and they seemed shocked. I was staring to think that the other demons forgot I was part ghost. Sebastian and Ciel were held off with the twin demons, leaving Claude to fight me. I entered a fighting stance, and prepared for battle. Claude lunged towards me, and I dodged quickly. He kept throwing punches at me, and I was slowing down, and becoming fatigued. "Sebastian! Ciel! I need some help over here!" But when I looked over for them, they were on the floor. Claude then stopped trying to hit me.

I jumped back, and caught my breath. "What did you do to them?!"

"I simply had them poison them. Only so that they would pass out. Now, why don't you cooperate, so that your little friend does not get hurt."

The twin demons had knifes up to Ciel and Sebastian's necks. "Ha! That won't kill them. They have eternal life, that will only be like a paper-cut to them." I said.

"No. Those aren't normal knifes. Even a demon can be killed with one of those. The tips are coated with a special poison." Claude smirked.

I thought it over. The boy, who had saved my life, many times, could be killed if I didn't go with Claude. I did not want to go with Claude, but I didn't want my only friend to die. I figure since he had saved me, I would save him. "Fine. I will go with you…" I had never surrendered this easily before. I wondered why this time was different. Claude snapped his fingers, and the twins cut their throats. I stood there, shocked. Claude betrayed someone, again. The twins then grabbed my arms, but I was so pissed, I ripped their arms off. Claude, and the twins were shocked. Then, using my demon speed, and grabbed Claude by the shirt collar.

"Tell me that there is an antidote! Or I will fucking kill you!"

"There is one. But it's so hard to make, no one has been able to do it before." Claude said. He was obviously scared.

I then made my hand intangible, and ripped out all of his organs that I could. Then, I froze his body completely. I stood up, and looked at the twins, who were stupid enough to stick around. I shot the biggest ectoblast that I had ever used before, and completely evaporated them. My eyes were glowing a mix of bright red, and neon green. I then ran over to Ciel, and looked at him. He was bleeding heavily, and I could tell he was already dead. But in a last attempt, I tried to use my healing abilities on him. Not to long ago, I had learned how to heal other people besides myself.

Once I saw the cut on his neck go away, I figured he was better. He wasn't moving, which was a bad sign. "Ciel? Ciel?" I frantically shook him, hoping he would wake up. "Ciel!? Please!" I felt tears run down my face. Was he really gone? He couldn't be. I then gently laid his body back down, and crying in my hands. The one person that I felt actually cared about me. The one person who had saved my life many times. My only friend… Was gone.

I was about to stand up, when I felt something grab my hand. I looked down and it was Ciel, smiling at me. "You didn't think you could lose me that easily? Did you?"

I didn't even care what he thought, I pulled him into a hug. "Good to see you again…" I said. What happened next, shocked me. Ciel retuned the hug. I pulled away a few seconds later. "I think I should revive your butler." I said, looking at Sebastian.

"Yah, that would be good." I walked over to the butler that was lying in a pool of blood, and did the same thing I did to Ciel. Ciel gasped. "WHAT HAPPENED?!" I turned around, and starred at the mess I made.

"Whoops. I guess I kind of went overboard." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

"You mean, you did that?"

"Actually, yes." I walked over to Ciel.

"I guess the theory about you being the most powerful demon is true."

"What happened here?" asked Sebastian. I guess he was alive.

"Um…" I had some explaining to do.

…

**~Hey guys! Next chapter is the last chapter! I know, it's a bummer. :/ What's even more of a bummer, is that I had the stomach flu today, so I felt like shit! Sorry about Ciel's OOC'ness. I wanted a more gentle side to come out of him. Please don't hate me! D: Ha-ha! Claude is finally dead! Take that, stupid demon! Anyways, please review and favorite! Until next time!~**

**~YoDog41**


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Meetings**

A cool breeze blew past my face. It was getting cold out, since it was almost fall. Almost time to go back to school. And almost time to run away. Yep, that's right. Ciel and I planned on moving to hell until my whole family died, and all my records were cleared. Ciel said we would just do what he did, when he wanted to come back to Earth, and form contracts. How was the council letting us stay? Well, lets just say that they saw what I did to Claude. I even made them make Ciel part of the council, along with me. I wasn't really sure if I was going to miss my family. But why should I? All they did was treat me like crap, and were always blaming the ghost kid for everything. But before I left, I was planning on telling them about both of my powers, and just them. Because if they told people, my records would never be cleared.

To be honest, I think the only person I would actually miss, would be Jazz. She was the one person that actually cared about me, and accepted me for who I was. I was also thinking about paying a visit to Sam and Tucker. I just hoped that if I did, I would go all caps lock rage on their asses and destroy them. If I did, I highly doubt that anyone would know. If you are wandering of why I am acting like this… The answer is simple. I am a demon. Demons don't care for anything other than themselves, or in my case, I cared about my friend. Demons didn't even care about their contracted people. All they cared about was getting their soul.

…

Ciel was downstairs packing extra clothes and I was simply taking the ones I brought with me to Ciels'. Ciel said that we were going to leave in two days. That gave me just enough time to visit my parents, and Jazz. The next day I would visit Sam and Tucker. This was going to be a fun trip.

…

I jumped rooftop to rooftop. Right now, I just wanted to get used to my demon powers, instead of my ghost ones. After about two more buildings, I found 'my' house. I smiled darkly, and rushed there. I didn't bother knocking, I just walked right in. I mean, this was still technically my house. I herd the TV on in the kitchen, and walked in. My parents eyes were glued to the TV, and I cleared my throat loudly so they would know I was there. The spun around with big smiles on their faces.

"DANNY!" squealed my mom. She ran up and gave me a big hug. I gently pushed her away.

"Um, you guys… We need to talk." I said, trying not to make eye-contact.

"What is it sweetheart?" She said, kneeling down to my level.

"Do you guys hate me?"

"Of course not! What would give you that crazy idea?"

"Well, since you hate the ghost kid that much, you probably hate me to."

"What do you mean? You aren't even the same person!"

I looked up, and let my green eyes glow. "Oh, but I am." I smirked evilly.

My mom took as many steps back from me as she could, and gasped. My dad shot some ecto-net at me, which I evaded quite easily with my demonic speed. My dad looked confused. "Oh, I forgot to mention that I am part demon to. So don't try anything funny. Because if I wanted to, I could obliterate you from this planet."

"B-but… HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?! YOU'RE HUMAN!" yelled my mom.

"Was. But now I am half demon, half ghost. Human side is completely gone…"

"B-but…" my mom tried to approach me.

"Maddie! Stay back! Haven't you read about this kind of creature? If a demon, if they were even likely to exist, is mixed with anything else, such as a ghost, human, ect. They are the most powerful things on the planet, and could destroy you within a mile-radius!"

"Most powerful thing in the world, huh? Didn't know that. Only knew that I was the most powerful demon. But nonetheless… I came here to tell you that I am leaving, and never returning. Also, if you tell anyone what I have just told you, I will personally hunt you down, and kill you. Understand?"

No answer.

"Good." I let the rings travel up and down my body, and before I left, I threw that net back at them, and turned out it was electrified and they passed out. Now, off to see Jazz.

…

I tapped on Jazz's window gently. I was desperately hoping that she was there, so that I could talk to her. A few seconds later, it opened, and Jazz looked quite stressed. Once she saw me, she yanked me into the apartment, and hugged me. I returned the hug, and broke it away a few seconds later. "Danny!" she had a big smile on her face. "What are you doing here?! Aren't you supposed to be at your friend's house?" More like mansion, but whatever.

"Yeah, but I came to tell you that I am leaving."

"Your friends house? You didn't have to tell me that."

"No, no. I meant leaving, as in, going away… forever."

"What?! Why?!"

"Ciel and I are going to live in hell for awhile."

"WHAT?! Do mom and dad know about this!?"

"Yep."

"And they were okay with it?! Wait, you told them?!"

"Yah. And if your wandering, they took it 'shockingly' well." I smirked at my 'clever' pun.

"So you really are leaving?"

"Yah." I looked towards the floor, but Jazz pulled me into a hug. I returned it, and waved goodbye to her as I left. Tomorrow, it was time to face Sam and Tucker.

…

The next day, I had finished packing, so I was off to see my old friends. I first checked Sam's place, since they both might be there, and yep, they were. Holding hands. I had to suppress my gag reflex. I flew in without invitation, and Sam and Tucker were shocked. "DANNY!? GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

"Well, before I get sick, I came here to tell you that I am part demon now, and I could kill you within a second, so I would quiet down. Anyways, I am going to hell with Ciel forever, and just thought you should know." They're expressions were un-readable.

I then flew off without another word.

…

After that, I went back to Ciel's and he was waiting outside, with his bags. I flew down to him.

"Have fun?" asked Ciel.

"Lots." I said, rolling my eyes.

Ciel chuckled. "Go grab your things." I did as he instructed, and met him back outside. I took one last look at the Earth sky. I sure was going to miss this for about 200 years. Sebastian walked up behind us.

"Ready to go?"

I nodded my head. And we were off, to go to the great unknown. What we had in store for us was oblivious to us, but at least we would be in it together.

**The End**

**~Hey guys! Was this chapter all you wanted and more? Probably not! XD Anyways, thank you for all the get better wishes, and if you are wandering, I am completely better! I was thinking about doing an epilogue for this, but I am unsure. I hoped you enjoyed this story as much as I did writing it! I would especially like to thank Paxloria, for giving me lots of help with this story. And jeanette9a for reviewing every chapter! Oh, and thank you to everyone who reviewed! Until next time!~**

**~YoDog41**


End file.
